


Napless Stargaze

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: Romancing the Bone [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: When everyone else is suddenly unable to go on the trip out to Mt. Ebott, you and Sans end up going camping together and doing some stargazing. The real perk? Sans stays awake with you the whole day, without taking his usual nap.Prompt: First time going Stargazing; First time Sans stays awake all day to spend with you





	Napless Stargaze

It had been the first day in a long, long while that he could remember not taking a nap. Not because he didn’t feel the need to, because stars knew that he did; he’d had a difficult night sleeping the night before. He just...didn’t. Something pushed that need to nap onto the back burner, kept him from ‘porting to his room and laying down.

 

That something was you.

 

When the plan came together that everyone would go out stargazing, Sans was, admittedly, a bit excited. He got his telescope into Papyrus’ car, taking care to make sure it didn’t get bumped or that the lenses cracked on the way. He wrapped it in a thick blanket to help protect it from the jostling of the car’s movement, just to be safe.

 

It was a weekend, so when you emerged from your apartment you were a little less than awake. Sleep still clung to you, and you were yawning, loud and wide, before you could stop yourself. Papyrus scolded you about ‘catching flies’ but you paid it little mind, instead immediately crawling into the front passenger seat of the car and waiting.

 

“heh, looks like someone’s still sleepy,” Sans pointed out, obviously, and you just gave a sleepy grumble, nuzzling further into your hoodie. The late January air still nipped at your skin through your clothing, and you shivered, curling in on yourself to try and maintain some of your body’s natural warmth. Sans merely chuckled and got into the driver’s seat, scooting the seat way up so he could reach the pedals. You might have snorted at that, to which he gave a sarcastic  _ har har _ . “c’mon, i know they’re comin’. go ahead with the short jokes.”

 

“Mmmm, I can’t, I’m too tired.” You poked your head out of your hoodie so you could be heard clearly, a smile toying at the corners of your lips. “You could say I’m  _ short _ on sleep.” He chuckled, but that wasn’t good enough for you. You pressed onward. “Don’t worry, I won’t think  _ little _ of you. After all, these days, good men are in such  _ short _ supply--”

 

“y’ used that one twice.”

 

“Shhhh, I’m tired. Besides, I don’t hear you making any short jokes. Someone has to.” You pulled your feet up into the front seat as you slid your seat belt across your chest and fastened it. Sans started the car after securing his own belt and pulled out of the apartment complex’s parking lot, waving goodbye to Papyrus. “So tell me again why he’s not coming?”

 

“got an extra shift at work today. someone couldn’t make it in.” You hummed softly and he shrugged his shoulders. “tough life bein’ a police officer an’ all.”

  
“That’s true… He works so hard, it’s a shame he gets called in even on his days off.”

 

“ehhh he doesn’t really mind it. he’s the type who likes to keep busy, keeps him on his toes.” Sans took the Mt. Ebott exit and headed down the highway toward the mountain, mindful of the other cars around them. “he’s always been that way. he gets stir-crazy if he’s not workin’ on somethin’ or other.”

 

You stretch in your seat, arms reached up above your head as best as you could in the confining space. A series of pops emerge from your spine and a groan spills past your lips, and you miss Sans’ eyelights getting wider and flicking over to look at your stretched out form in the seat beside him. “I guess that’s true. So long as he doesn’t mind it, then I guess it’s okay… but why couldn’t anyone else make it?”

 

“well, tori and asgore’ve been spending more time together as of late, so i think they wanted to stay home ‘n watch the stars with the kid.” Sans started counting off on his fingers as he drove, palms holding the steering wheel. “and alphys stayed up all night workin’ on her thesis paper, so she ‘n undyne are sleepin’ in and’ll watch the stars later.”

 

“I guess that’s okay… I mean, I guess.” You tried not to sound disappointed. It was true that you were looking forward to spending the time with everyone, but then again…

 

It wasn’t like you were going to argue against having more alone time with Sans.

 

The rest of the ride to Mt. Ebott was relatively silent, with the radio playing low music and a slow murmur of conversation going on between the two of you. You dozed off at some point, though you couldn’t say when, and so you missed all of the little stolen glances Sans took as he was driving.

 

When you woke up it was to fingers twining through your hair, bone scratching gently against your scalp. You leaned up into the gesture and hummed, low in your throat, and Sans chuckled.

 

“What’s so funny?” you ask, though you’re fairly certain you already know the answer.

 

“you’re actin’ like a cat. ‘s cute.” Your cheeks burn but you smile and nuzzle up into his hand again, and he makes a small sound just before leaning across the car’s center console to put his weight against you. “‘s not fair. you’re too cute.”

 

“Sans, c’mon, let’s go set up camp.”

 

“can’t. i’ve been slain.”

 

“Sans…”

 

“help, i’ve been cuted and i can’t get up.”

 

“Sans!”

 

“you’re my favorite kind of angle.  _ Acute _ \--”

 

You shove him off of you and back into the driver’s seat, laughing despite your best attempts not to.

 

“Come on, bonehead, let’s go set up camp.” He seemed less than pleased with that idea, so you knew you’d most likely be doing all of the setting up while he took a nap, not that you minded in the least. You went to open the door, only for it to not open with a  _ thunk _ . When you glanced up at the lock, you saw a faint blue aura around it. You turned to Sans to see the widest grin spread across his skeletal face. “...Really?”

 

“ehyyy, what can i say? you’re a- _ door _ -able--”

 

You launch yourself across the center console and aim for his kneecaps, tickling just behind his patella and watching as his legs twitched and kicked. He started laughing while trying to shout out pleas for mercy, but they went unheard as you continued your assault. After a few seconds, his magic finally dissipated, and you reached for the door handle, jerking it open with a shout of triumph.

 

A panting Sans shot you a faux wounded look, to which you smiled apologetically, undoing your belt and getting out of the car.

 

“Sorry, hon, but I need to get the camp set up so we can eat and such. I’m starving.”

 

“hi starving--”

 

“No!”

 

“--i’m sans.”

 

You close the car door and leave him in the car, circling around to the trunk and popping it open with a huff. You didn’t want him to see the smile you had plastered across your face from his stupid dad joke, after all.

 

After a minute of wrestling the bagged tent out of the trunk, you swear under your breath and drop it to the ground preparing to unzip it when hands rest on your hips. You stand up, ramrod straight, and turn around to see Sans standing there, his grin ever present.

 

“what? you looked like you could use some  _ ass _ istance.” You snort and swat at his hands playfully, bending back down to unzip the tent bag and pulling out all of the pieces.

 

Putting together a tent with a sleeping boyfriend constantly trying to lean against you was, unsurprisingly, very difficult. You had to be careful not to move too quickly for fear of him falling over, and you ended dropping several of the poles because of it.

 

“Sans, if you wanna take a nap, why don’t you go back to the car…? It’s bound to be more comfortable than standing,” you pointed out, reaching down carefully to pick up the fallen poles. You connected them together and began feeding them through the sleeve of fabric in the tent, muttering under your breath when it got caught on itself.

 

“don’t wanna take a nap,” he said simply, snapping his bony fingers of his left hand and illuminating the pole in a pale blue aura of magic. It slid through effortlessly, and you slumped back against Sans, thoroughly defeated by the damned tent. His words finally seemed to register with you, though, and you quickly turned your head, giving him an incredulous look. He snorted and gave you a light shove. “what? a guy can’t stay awake for a few hours without garnerin’ suspicion? what kind of world has this become??”

 

“Oh hush you, I was just surprised is all. You always take a nap during the day,” you say, kneeling down to prop the poles into the tent stakes so they stood up. Then, after a second, “...is everything alright?”

 

Sans doesn’t tell you that he had a nightmare the night before, thus only getting a few hours of sleep. What he does is lean down to press a nuzzling skeleton kiss to the back of your head before helping you with the stubborn stake, pushing it into the firm earth beneath your feet.

 

“yeah, just wanna hang with my verte _ bae _ .”

 

“Ugh, that was terrible. A bae joke??”

 

Sans’ snorting laughter accompanies your own as you finish propping up the tent.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Normally Sans would have been dragging ass by the time supper rolled around, but not today. Surprisingly enough, he was able to stay awake and help gather kindling for the fire...even if he used his magic to do so while he sprawled out in one of the camp chairs.

 

You and Sans spent the whole day wandering around the area, exploring, and even though Sans didn’t seem entirely enthused by everything as much as you were, he seemed to be enjoying himself regardless. It wasn’t the first time you’d ever visited Mt. Ebott, but something about it had always felt somewhat...sacred? Was that the right word? Now that you knew the monsters were trapped beneath it for so long, you were actually kind of surprised that Sans was okay with returning to it.

 

“nah,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders, “it’s just a mountain, now that we’re out. no sense in holdin’ on to all them old feelin’s.”

 

You could see the appeal to that kind of thinking, but, more than anything, you were just glad he was willing to be there with you. You were enjoying every second of time the two of you spent together. Even when Sans got tired on the hike back to camp and said you had to carry him. Your bonefriend was surprisingly light with how stocky he looked.

 

After hot dogs for dinner (and putting up with all the hot dog related jokes Sans could think of), you gathered up all of the blankets and sleeping bags and pillows from camp and waddled with them over to the flattest bit of earth you could find in the little clearing you’d used as a camping space. (Were you even supposed to be camping there? You hadn’t seen any signs, but no one had come by and told you to leave yet, so…)

 

Once you found the perfect spot, you laid out both sleeping bags to make a little makeshift mattress, then piled on the blankets and pillows until you ended up with a nest. Sans seemed especially pleased with it, apparent by how he practically dove into the blankets. The contented rumble that rose from his rib cage made you laugh, and you quickly joined him in the pile.

 

The sky’s colors began to slowly change as the two of you sat and talked, from oranges and golds and pinks to a dark and dusty blue. Even more slowly, the stars began to show themselves. Little pinpricks of light in the darkness, and you watched as Sans’ eyelights grew even bigger and brighter the longer he watched.

 

“hey, y’know the name o’ that one over there?” he asked, pointing up to the sky above you. Before you could even answer, he was already talking again, an odd sort of laidback excitement that only Sans could master seeping into his voice. The more he spoke, the clearer his voice became, until it sounded like it was coming from all around you. Maybe that was because you were leaned against his ribcage, though, the puffiness of his coat making it comfortable.

 

“and those three bright stars, there, that’s orion’s belt. and that one over there is aries, the ram. and that one--”

 

His voice was a deep rumble, all relaxed and peaceful sounding, despite its excitement, and you found yourself dozing off to the sound alone. He noticed you responding less, using less words and more sleepy mumbles, but he didn’t point out how you were falling asleep on his chest. His fingers twined through your hair and scratched at your scalp as he continued to talk, his eyes focused up on the heavens, even though his mind was on the human asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna, you should stop by my Tumblr @life-sans-sin and suggest some more First Times for Sans and Reader to go through! (Can be NSFW or SFW.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Love you guys!


End file.
